1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a detachable fixing mechanism applied to a removable hard disk and having rapid disassembling function without utilization of a tray and the related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional computer system, such as the personal computer or the commercial server, includes a plurality of detachable hard disk devices, and the detachable hard disk device is disposed on an inner bracket of the computer system via the conventional tray. With the advanced technology, aesthetic design of the computer system (including the personal computer and the commercial server) can be varied according to consumer trend for matching the user's demand, and the inner bracket and the related detachable tray device of the computer system are designed to conform to variation of the casing aesthetic of the computer system. However, develop and usage period of the consumer computer product are decreased, manufacturing cost and manufacturing period of the product are wasted as the tray device has been designed according to each variation of the casing aesthetic of the computer system, and reliability test and adjustment of the tray device are necessary during development of the product, which delays scheduled progress of the product. Therefore, design of a detachable hard disk device without a tray for tooless assembly/disassembly function is an important issue in the related computer mechanical industry.